To Change A Life
by Dana.renee.neil
Summary: Amya Neave is living the life, she has the best of friends and great parents, when one day everything changes and she find herself in 1975 England wondering how she got there.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back of class, half listening to the teacher while still goofing off with my friends, making them believe that I had absolutely no interest in what the teacher was talking about. My literature teacher had made the class read 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone' over the winter break. I just re-read it, but I didn't want my friends to know this was one of my favourite books, the teacher called on me;

"Amya, can you tell me when James and Lily Potter died? Date, Month and year." I nodded and took a deep breath avoiding the gaze of my friends.

"James and Lily Potter died 31st October 1980 at their home in Godric's Hollow" I answered.

"very good Amya. I can see you also did research," I nodded sheepishly. My hand went up to my throat where the chain for my time turner burned my skin slightly, my time turner was like my security blanket. My friends all gave me weird looks and I was quiet the rest of the class until the teacher made us play a game called race the bell.

"I will choose someone to ask the class a question and whoever answers gets to go as well as the one who asked the question. Okay Amya, you're up" we all stood and I thought of a question. I thought of an easy question.

"How old was Harry when Lily and James died?" some girl I didn't know –I think her name was jaz- raised her hand and answered.

"Harry was one" it went like that until the bell. The bell rang in my ears and sounded slightly off I shrugged it off as a severe headache washed over me. I swayed slightly as I walked up to my locker.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded and got some food out of my locker. Paige and I walked towards the table outside where all our friends were. I had to sit quickly and I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes rubbing my temples. Suddenly the atmosphere around me changed, my headache gone, I lifted my head and I found myself inside, all around me were all huge bricks, they were a light brown and looked aged. I looked at the table I sat at, the whole length of the table was full of food.

"so I was thinking, welcome back prank for Snivellus, dye his hair bright pink and make him wear his underwear on the outside for a week." I turned my head to find the source of the voice, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Sirius black sat next to me as he looked over at his best friend who had a mouthful of food, James Potter swallowed his food and gave Sirius a disapproving look.

"Padfoot, we are not going to prank Snape this year, I need to be on good behaviour for my Lily-flower" his eyes glazed over as he stared down the table. I shook my head as I continued to listen to the two best friends bicker, I looked around a bit more, Peter Pettigrew was beside Sirius stuffing his face with any food item that touched his stubby little fingers. Across from me next to James was Remus Lupin, reading some book with a hard plain black cover and eating small amount of chocolate every now and then. My mind was racing, how did I get here? I only remember being with my friends, I could still hear their laughter in the background as someone made a joke. I shook my head and slumped down in my seat.

"Amya, what's wrong?" Remus asked me gently. I froze they actually knew who I was.

"Nothing, just a little tired is all." I said and to make it seem authentic I added a small yawn, Remus bought it and offered me some chocolate, I took it and ate a small bit.

"what are you reading?" I asked quizzically.

"just some muggle fairy-tale, think it's called 'Cinderella'" he said placing the chocolate wrapper in the book and then shutting it. "Come study in the library with me, we both have frees now and it doesn't look like these two will be stopping any time soon" I nodded to him and started to get up when an owl flew over to me and dropped a letter on my plate. I picked it up and opened it.

Dear Ms. Neave,

I would like to see you in my office in 10 minutes.

Regards

Albus Dumbledore

I groaned and showed Remus. His shoulders dropped.

"So I'll see you in potions then?" he asked as he escorted me to Dumbledores office.

"yes you will, thanks for walking me Remus" I gave him a small smile and a quick side hug and then he was off to the library, I turned towards the gargoyle and the staircase appeared, just out of nowhere, I jumped slightly then cursed myself for not remembering. I knocked on the big oak door and they instantly opened.

"Ahh, Ms Neave, I assume you're wondering why you are here at Hogwarts?" he gestured for me to sit.

"Uhh... yeah I am"

"Well Ms Neave, you are here to stop bad things happening, I know you know what I'm talking about, now I don't want those boys to know, they believe that you've been here since first year, in fact all the teachers do too, you and I are the only ones who know the truth and I'd like to keep it that way. Now off to the library with Mr. Lupin." He gave me a wink as I left and I felt super confused but I shrugged it off and made my way towards where I thought the library was. I got majorly lost and by the time potions was on I had no idea which way to go. I could hear Sirius and james up ahead so I must be close. I kept walking and I could just make out their heads. I jogged to catch up with them.

"Hey, you bailed on us at lunch, what is this?" Sirius joked draping his arm across my shoulders and looked behind him.

"I needed to see Dumbledore, just chill" I shrugged him off and and walked into the dungeons. Today Slughorn had us pair off and make Amortentia. I was with Remus, Sirius was with Marleen and James with Lily. Once we were done I leaned over to get a good smell, fresh parchment, chocolate and a cologne that I couldn't quite guess.

"what do you smell?" I asked Remus turning to him. He leaned over o he could smell it properly.

"Hair dye, freshly mown grass and rain, what about you?" he asked me opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Fresh parchment, chocolate and guy cologne, it's a really nice mixture." I told him sitting back down. He nodded and we took a vial up to Slughorn.

"Ahhhh! Very nice Ms Neave and Mr. Lupin, 20 points for Gryffindor, you two can go study in the library now, theres still an hour left of class." We nodded and collected our stuff, once we were in the hall we burst out laughing. I had to hold onto Remus' shoulder for support.

"I thought he was going to make us try it" I got out between gasps.

"I know" Remus said finally sobering up "come on I want to show you something." He looked off into the distance then grabbed my hand and ran off with me following closely behind him.

"Remus where are we going?" I asked as I nearly tripped over a brick.

"It's a surprise, but we have to go outside, follow me." He said as he pushed open the big oak doors to the castle, I had to jog to keep up with him, but he stopped under a beautiful maple tree. "Come sit with me" he said patting the spot beside him on the lush green grass, I sat down with him and crossed my legs underneath me. We sat there in silence for a while just looking out over the black lake. I looked up into the sky and saw the first star appear.

"Remus look!" I hit his shoulder softly. I looked back up and watched as the star shot through the sky.

"Amya, make a wish" I felt Remus hold my hand gently as I closed my eyes and quickly made a wish and turned to face Remus, who was already looking at me. "We should go in for dinner" he said looking deeply into my eyes and leaning towards me slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Remus look!" I hit his shoulder softly. I looked back up and watched as the star shot through the sky.

"Amya, make a wish" I felt Remus hold my hand gently as I closed my eyes and quickly made a wish and turned to face Remus, who was already looking at me. "We should go in for dinner" he said looking deeply into my eyes and leaning towards me slightly.

* * *

I leaned into him slightly and lost my footing causing me to fall and take Remus down with me, we fell with me on top Remus' hands instinctively went to rest on my waist and held me there tightly.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Remus had check every inch of my body to make sure I didn't have bumps. I pushed his hands away.

"Remus I'm fine. Let's go get some dinner." I got up off him and held out my hand to help him up. As we stepped through the big oak doors we got bombarded by Sirius as he ran past with James trailing behind him. We all got knocked to the ground and ended up in a big pile of body mass. Sirius' bark like laugh could be heard as we untangled ourselves. I could see Lily in the corner of my eye fuming, her face was almost the same colour as her hair. I was not going to be the one to tell her that it clashed with her hair. James helped me off the floor and turned to lily a sheepish look on his face. Sirius cleared his throat.

"'Dear Lily,

I would like to formally invite you to the Halloween Ball, now I know you normally say no but I want you to know I have changed over the holidays, if you decline this offer it will be the last time I will ever ask you out, I am truly sorry for all the hardship I have put you through the years past and I wish to apologise, I would like to apologise in person but you make me feel things I have never felt before, I act stupid in front of you because I don't know how to act around you, you make me so nervous and I'm afraid of that feeling so I am apologising now instead of making a fool of myself again.

Yours James xx'

Aww James that is so cute I never knew you had such heart" Sirius feigned fainting but caught himself before he hit the ground, I gently slapped him as I watched James' face turn even redder than Lily's hair. Lily's face went back to normal and she even smiled. I grabbed Sirius' sleeve and Remus' hand and dragged both of them backwards into the great hall to leave Lily and James alone.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I screamed at Sirius.

"James needed to grow some balls, so I grew some for him, they have been growing in a lab under my bed for weeks" he shrugged and sat down at the table and started to pile his plate high with food. I sighed audibly and sat down across from Remus who was already hooking into a big steak, James joined us shortly after but I didn't see peter. Although he has been acting slightly weird I didn't think he joined the dark side until at least 6th year. I shrugged to myself and continued eating.

As dinner was vanishing and dessert was starting the conversation turned to Quidditch,

"So Quidditch tryouts are on Friday, Amya are you trying out this year? Or do I have to drag your butt out of bed every morning for my pleasure?" James asked leaning in towards me.

"Neither thank you James, I like my beauty sleep nor do I feel like running drills with you on the Quidditch pitch. Plus I'm going to be swamped with homework all this year anyway." I told him shaking my head and filled my plate with sweets.

"come on please Am, you're the best Quidditch player I know, please just tryout" he gave me the puppy dog eyes and I looked away from him, then from the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius join in and I caved.

"Fine, ill tryout," James and Sirius cheered, "On one condition, there is no personal Quidditch meetings at dinner breakfast during classes or when I'm trying to study, got it?" James sobered up and nodded his head. Then Sirius got up from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, Amya here is going to try out for Gryffindor's other beater along with myself of course, so please try and see if you can find someone better than she is, if you do, I will pants myself in front of the whole school" he bowed and then James got up and did a little happy dance with him. I bowed my head and slammed it on the table in front of me.

"I am friends with idiots" bang "why?" bang "why?" I never thought I would actually be sitting here thinking this. I have loved the marauders since they were introduced in the third book, but they are so different from how Snape characterises them in his flash backs about James. I smiled at the thought that I finally got what I have been dreaming of.

"So down to business," Sirius started in a hushed tone. "Tonight is the annual party in the common room, I've already snagged some firewhiskey from Minnie's office…" I continued to listen as James' eyes grew to the size of saucers and Sirius was becoming more serious, I shook my head and laughed at the boys as sweets slowly faded away.

After dinner I raced to the common room so that I had time to get changed, because knowing Sirius the party would start as soon as possible. After some time Lily joined me in our room.

"I want to help you Amya, I know we haven't really been the best of friends these last couple of years but you seem pretty cool and I wish I had been friends with you, so I'm putting my foot down and we will be the best of friends" she had the biggest smile on her face and I felt myself smiling back. She spun on her heel and made a beeline for her closet, she started throwing things out and then one flew in my direction I caught it.

"That will be your dress for tonight" she said looking me up and down, then she guided me over to her vanity, she set to work on my make up as the music from downstairs got louder and louder. She curled my hair as well then told me to go and change. I walked out of the bathroom just as lily finished curling her own hair. She quickly slipped into her green dress. The lime green of the dress complimented her hair and eyes beautifully. I was wearing a plain black dress with a simple gold belt just under my bust. Lily spun the full length mirror around so I could see how I looked. I looked myself up and down, lily had done an amazing job at my makeup, it was dramatic without being too over the top and my waist length hair fell into soft curls down my back I hugged her tightly,

"Thank you so much Lily, you look so amazing too, James will not be able to keep his hands off you tonight." She grabbed my hand and we made our entrance, Lily changed the music with magic and we made our way down the steps. All eyes were on us, I was just praying that I wouldn't fall. My eyes found Remus and suddenly my palms were all sweaty. Remus was standing there wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a black printed tee, his eyes caught mine and we instinctively moved towards each other.

"Amya, you look beautiful tonight" he said as we met in the middle, his arms encircled my waist and we slowly swayed along to the thumping music in the common room. I spotted Sirius dancing on the bar drunk off his face already and James as he sheepishly made his way to Lily.

I stayed with Remus for majority of the night, but I didn't drink a heap Remus didn't either tomorrow was first day back to classes. Sirius went off with some blonde bimbo to her dorm, James went with Lily to hers and I went up to Remus' dorm as both Sirius and James were in my dorm with their respective others.

"Follow me" Remus said grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs to his dorm room. "You're sleeping here tonight, I'm not sure were peter of frank are so we have the dorm to ourselves, I have some chocolate and we can play exploding snap if you want" I nodded and he walked over to his top drawer and pulled out a pair of trackie pants and an oversized sweater and handed them to me to put on. I walked into the bathroom and took off my dress and put on his clothes, bringing the dress out I hung it on the chair in front of his desk and crawled into bed beside him where we ate chocolate and played exploding snap until three o'clock in the morning where we crashed with my head on his chest.


	3. Authors NOte

A/N: Sorry for everyone who thought this was an update, but um i really need some help, im stuck on chapter 3 and dont know what to do, feedback would be great so i know what you guys like and want more of, as soon as i get some inspiration i will update more often. im just at a loss for the time being. so please help me


End file.
